Asahi
by Aya Volsunga
Summary: Oneshot. Une petite histoire sur Gaara, avant que l'évènement ne se produise. Un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de sa solitude.


Asahi

« Va-t-en, Démon ! Rentre chez toi ! »

Le visage du garçonnet se durcit. Il ramassa une pierre à terre et la projeta de toutes ses forces sur l'intrus. Le caillou siffla dans l'air de ses arrêtes aiguës et tranchantes, et heurta le sable qui s'était mis devant lui.

Cruauté et violence des êtres que l'on dit purs et innocents. Non… Cruels sont les enfants… Bien plus durs entre eux que les adultes. Malgré tout, les dires et les faits des adultes les conditionnent.

« Laisse-le. » dit une fillette plus âgée. « Ne t'occupe pas de lui, il finira bien par partir. »

Avec un grognement d'approbation, les enfants de détournèrent de l'indésirable. L'ignorance est pire que la violence… Le rejeté baissa la tête. Des fois, il préférait qu'ils le chassent ou l'insultent. Au moins s'occupaient-ils de lui. Ils se rendaient compte qu'il était là.

Il avala sa salive, tentant de faire descendre la boule amère qui l'étouffait. Il serra le bras mou de sa peluche pour se rassurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de rejoindre les autres et de se mêler à leurs jeux ! Mais non… A chaque fois, c'était la même histoire qui se répétait inlassablement. On le rejetait, on le fuyait. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

Reniflant, le petit garçon tourna le dos à ce spectacle qui le faisait tant souffrir. Les rires, les cris, les chahuts…

« A moi ! A moi ! » cria une fillette. Des rires… Une chute vite rétablie. Une écorchure sur le genou qui laissera une jolie croûte que l'on se fera un plaisir de gratter, d'arracher…

« Mais… Non ! Tu as triché ! –Pas vrai ! – Je te dis que si ! – Alors, prouve le ! – Passe ! A moi ! – Ouais ! – Y'a faute ! – Pas vrai ! » Des disputes pour de faux, des trahisons infantiles, pour jouer… Tout ceci… Il n'y avait pas le droit.

D'un pas lourd, il s'éloigna, traînant derrière lui ce qui était son seul compagnon depuis toujours, sa peluche râpée et usée par tant de manipulations. Inutile d'aller chercher réconfort auprès de sa grande sœur ou de son grand frère. Ils lui claqueraient la porte de leurs chambres avec le visage le plus dégoûté du monde. Eux aussi avaient peur de lui. S'ajoutait aussi un certain ressentiment à son égard, la responsabilité de la mort de leur mère avec sa naissance.

Sa triste errance le mena sur une terrasse qui surplombait le village. Toujours la même palette de couleurs qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Des déclinaisons de jaune, de gris, de sable… Seul le bleu du ciel ajoutait une note moins triste à ce paysage désertique. Il aimait bien cet endroit, il n'y venait pratiquement personne, il y était tranquille. Personne pour le chasser avec des insultes ou des cris. Et puis, il se sentait grand, dominant Suna no Kuni de ce point élevé.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit que ses jambes. Deux fins rameaux pendant le long de la rambarde de pierre et deux petits pieds retenant une paire de sandales du bout des orteils.

Intrigué par cet étrange spectacle, le garçonnet s'approcha prudemment et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il y avait au bout de ce derrière. Des cheveux de la couleur du désert sous le soleil éclatant, soigneusement tressés de la main maternelle, encadraient un visage rond et rose. Les yeux bleus plissés, ainsi que la langue passée en dehors des lèvres, exprimaient une concentration extrême. Une petite main se tendait vers une poupée échouée sur un relief de béton. La fillette essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer son jouet, quitte à passer par-dessus la rambarde.

Le sable souleva doucement le personnage factice qui s'éleva dans les airs. Surprise, la fillette la suivit du regard, avant de se laisser glisser le long du muret. D'un pas chancelant, elle retrouva sa stabilité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçonnet qui récupérait le poupon avant de s'avancer prudemment. De ses deux bras tremblants, il tendit la poupée vers la fillette. Il s'attendait à se qu'elle s'enfuie ou l'insulte, mais elle resta simplement perplexe, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux couleur du ciel.

Elle se décida à reprendre son bien et le serra contre son cœur.

« Merci »

Sa petite voix fluette et son sourire étonnèrent le petit garçon. Il resta statique, ne sachant comment réagir. La petite fille s'étonna de son silence et de son air. Quel drôle de garçon, avec ses yeux verts sans pupilles cerclés de noir et ses cheveux flamboyants. Il n'avait rien de bien engageant. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais croisé dans le village.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le garçonnet ne répond pas. Il écarquilla les yeux, trahissant son étonnement, troublé par le fait de ne pas avoir provoqué des insultes ou des cris de peur. La fillette fronça ses fins sourcils.

« Je t'ai posé une question, insista-t-elle, Tu ne sais pas parler ? »

Les lèvres du petit garçon tremblèrent avant de s'entrouvrit lâchant dans un murmure le prénom de Gaara.

« Gaara… répéta la petite fille. C'est joli. » Elle eut un sourire.

Gaara se détendit tout à coup. D'habitude, on prononçait son prénom qu'avec crainte ou mépris. Ou alors avec un feint respect. Mais là, c'était comme si elle l'avait chanté.

« Moi, c'est Asahi. » reprit-elle. « Merci d'avoir récupéré ma poupée. »

Elle jeta un regard attendri à son jouet.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? Avec le sable ? »

Aucune crainte ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Gaara haussa les épaules.

« Je… je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été comme ça… On m'a dit parce que j'ai un esprit dans moi. »

Asahi parut impressionnée. Un petit silence gêné s'installa durant lequel les deux enfants se regardèrent pensivement.

« Tu vas laisser ta peluche par terre ? dit enfin Asahi. Elle va s'abîmer. »

Gaara posa son regard sur l'animal de tissu avant de le ramasser.

« Elle est un peu décousue… » constata la fillette.

Des cloches retentirent au loin et Asahi sursauta.

« Oh, déjà ! dit-elle. Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. »

Une légère peur se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Peur des remontrances maternelles ?

Elle sembla hésiter un peu puis eut un sourire.

« Dis, Gaara, tu seras là demain ? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Alors à demain ! »

Asahi se détourna puis courut le long du parapet de ses jambes frêles, ses tresses dansant dans son dos.

« A demain… »

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel sans nuages. Il était rare de voir des nuages sur le village de Suna. Les nuages n'étaient qu'annonciateurs de tempête. Ces jours-ci, il valait mieux rester lové dans son lit, quand le sable passait dans les rues en tourbillons cinglants. Mais cet après-midi là était chaud et sec. Assis sur la terrasse du plus haut bâtiment du village, deux enfants parlaient. Discussion insouciante, futile pour certains mais si importante pour eux deux.

« Maman et moi, on vient d'un petit village de Nami no Kuni. »

Asahi tira sur le fil. Le soleil jouait sur ses boucles blondes, formant comme une pluie d'étoiles sur ses cheveux. Elle était en train de recoudre la patte d'une peluche. Près d'elle, Gaara regardait les mouvements fluides de sa main, maniant l'aiguille avec habileté.

« Maman va bientôt se marier avec un ninja d'ici. Et j'aurais un nouveau papa. Parce que le mien, il est mort. »

Asahi avait dit tout ça simplement, avec des mots d'enfants. Gaara ne dit rien. Il avait les yeux rivés sur cette petite main, fasciné.

La fillette lui sourit.

« Alors comme ça, tu es le fils du Kazekage… Ce ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours, non ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Et ta maman ?

... Elle morte quand je suis né. »

Le visage de Gaara se ferma. Asahi eut une petite grimace compatissante. Elle s'excusa de sa question. Mais le petit garçon resta sans réaction.

« Au fait… Gaara… Tu as quel âge ? »

Décidément, cette enfant ne se laissait pas démonter si facilement.

« Cinq ans et demi… Et toi ? »

Il posait enfin une question directe.

« Huit ans…

Comme ma sœur Temari… » A ces mots, il baissa les yeux.

Asahi haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as une grande sœur ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Peut-être imaginait-elle pouvoir faire de la froide Temari une amie.

« J'ai aussi un grand frère… Kankurô… Il a sept ans. »

Pour une fois, Gaara avait fait une longue phrase. Il était assez avare de paroles. Normalement, les enfants de cet âge parlent beaucoup. Il faut qu'ils racontent tout ce qui leur passe par la tête, même s'ils se répètent. Mais Gaara gardait tout pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait personne pour l'écouter.

Asahi coupa le fil et fit un nœud. Elle observa la patte ainsi raccommodée, puis passa son doigt sur les poils pour cacher le raccord. « Voilà. C'est fini. » Elle rendit à Gaara sa peluche. Le regard du petit garçon eut plus d'importance pour elle que le faible merci qu'il lui adressa.

Asahi leva lentement la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« J'aurais bien voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur » dit-elle rêveusement en rangeant sa boîte à couture. « Peut-être qu'avec mon nouveau papa… »

Elle se leva et épousseta son tablier.

« Et si on allait sur le terrain vague ? En venant, j'ai vu les autres jouer… Et comme je ne les connais pas…»

A ces mots, Gaara eût un mouvement de recul. Son visage exprimait une telle tristesse qu'Asahi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Ses grands yeux bleus ne comprenaient pas.

« Les autres… Ils ne veulent pas de moi… »

Un faible murmure, une petite voix brisée énonçant la réalité bien cruelle de cet enfant qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié la raison de son rejet.

Asahi se pencha vers lui. « Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Gaara agrippa sa peluche.

« Ils ont peur de moi… »

La boule dans sa gorge était si amère que sa voix en était encore plus aiguë.

« Ils… Ils me traitent de monstre… Ils sont… méchants… Ils me jettent des cailloux… »

Une larme grosse comme une olive lui roula sur le nez.

« Et ça fait mal… là. » Il serra le haut de sa tunique au niveau de son cœur.

Asahi resta muette devant tant de détresse. Elle déglutit puis vint s'accroupir devant lui.

« Pourquoi ils te disent ça ? Moi je te trouve gentil. » Elle eut un sourire radieux. « Comment un petit garçon comme toi peut-il être méchant ? Non…. Gaara-chan, tu n'es pas un monstre… »

Gaara chassa la larme de son visage. Asahi lui tendit un mouchoir et l'aida à se moucher. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur… du moins ce qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'elle soit avec lui. Sa famille agissait avec lui comme s'il était un étranger. Son père… si froid, si distant… Il ne le voyait que lors des repas et de ses leçons de ninjustu. A cause de sa position dominante dans le village, il était très pris et n'accordait que peu de temps à sa famille. Il n'y avait que Yashamaru… Son oncle l'avait prit en charge et s'occupait exclusivement de lui, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Et maintenant…

Asahi pris sa boîte à couture et lui fit signe de le suivre. Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à travers les rues du village. Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçonnet. Il n'osait pas détacher son regard de la petite fille de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, ce qui faisait comme une cascade de sable sur ses maigres épaules. Non… Elle était différente de Temari.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle déserte. A ces heures, les adultes restaient affairés à l'intérieur à cause de la chaleur.

« Attends-moi ici. Je vais ranger ma boîte. »

La fillette rentra dans une maison d'aspect simple. Comme toutes celles de Suna, elle était sphérique et faite de roche grise qui gardait le frais à l'intérieur. Gaara patienta tremblant. Il craignait qu'Asahi le laisse ici sans revenir comme elle avait dit. Mais aussi, si jamais un adulte se montrait… Leur attitude envers lui ressemblait fort à celle de leurs enfants mais elle l'affectait moins. De toute façon, il suffisait qu'ils lui disent de décamper pour qu'il le fasse. Cette peur dans leurs yeux… Ce respect feint… Parce qu'il était le fils du Kazekage, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le chasser à coups de pierres. Cette haine était tellement contenue… Il pouvait la sentir sous leur chair. Il la percevait dans leur regard.

A son grand soulagement, Asahi réapparut dans l'entrée. Elle tenait deux énormes biscuits dans sa petite main avec un sourire farceur.

« Je les ai chipés dans la cuisine. » expliqua-t-elle d'un air de confidence, comme si elle avait braqué le quartier général des Anbus. « Maman vient juste de les sortir du four. »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Gaara lorsque la fillette lui tendit un des gâteaux.

« Fais attention, il est encore chaud. » le prévint-elle.

Gaara ouvrit grand les yeux et son sourire se fit plus franc.

« Merci… Asahi-nee-chan… 1 »

La fillette se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas pour se moquer, au contraire, elle était surprise de cette appellation. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi.

« Comment t'appelle ta grande sœur ? demanda-t-elle, soudain.

Euh… Gaara-dono… 2 »

Asahi pinça les lèvres, elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« Mais Yashamaru… Il m'appelle Gaara-sama… 3» dit-il faiblement.

Une voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Asahi ! Si c'est toi, tu peux venir m'aider ? »

La fillette se raidit. Elle soupira, laissant la déception s'installer sur son visage. Elle haussa les épaules, ne pouvant se soustraire à l'injonction maternelle.

« Tant pis… » dit-elle. « On se voit demain, Gaara-chan 4? »

Le garçonnet secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas demain… Yashamaru doit s'occuper de moi… Je ne sais pas combien de jours… »

Mais Asahi ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Et bien… je t'attendrais tous les jours sur la terrasse ! Dès que tu reviens… Tu iras là-bas ? »

Gaara hocha la tête. Asahi rentra chez elle avec un sourire. Le petit garçon contint sa joie et partit en courant avec un véritable sourire et l'espérance de meilleures journées. Même le fait que son frère le bouscula sans ménagement le soir ne lui retira pas ce petit rayon de soleil à l'intérieur de lui.

Le petit garçon s'éclipsa de la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue, puis se mit à courir. Il passa devant le terrain vague et la balançoire sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Il ne s'y arrêta pas, n'eut même pas un regard pour elle. Non… Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle amie… La toute première.

Les élèves de l'Académie profitaient de la récréation pour jouer sur la petite place devant l'école. Un petit mobile mécanique évoluait difficilement dans le sable. Il avançait cahin-caha puis fut rattrapé par une petite main habile avant qu'il ne chuta. Le garçon souffla sur les pièces et les engrenages afin de déloger les grains qui bloquaient le mécanisme. Un petit coup de tournevis et le mobile repartit sous les exclamations surprises de ses camarades.

« Tu me laisseras essayer, Kankurô-kun ? »

Le brun acquiesça. « Encore quelques réglages » marmonna-t-il.

Il se saisit à nouveau du jouet et serra quelques vis. Il s'apprêta à le reposer à terre, quand il se figea, suspendant son geste. Les autres suivirent son regard fixé vers la rue adjacente. On déglutit, on trembla légèrement. Le silence se fit autour du fils aîné du Kazekage.

Appuyé à l'angle d'une façade, Gaara regardait son frère faire la démonstration de sa dernière création. Le garçonnet avait toujours éprouvé une certaine fascination pour les poupées mécaniques de son aîné. Il était tellement doué de ses mains. Le garçonnet aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui fasse cadeau d'un de ses jouets. Ou pour au moins avoir le droit de s'amuser avec. Mais son frère le lui interdisait.

Kankurô fronça les sourcils. Le léger trouble qui se dessina sur son visage était tout de même visible. Que faisait-il là,… lui ? Il détourna le regard, détourna la tête, se soustrait à la vision de son jeune frère qu'il détestait, qu'il craignait. Il ne bougea plus. Il eût juste ce geste dirigé vers lui et signifiant « dégage ». Le garçonnet tressaillit. Il attendait simplement que la récréation se termine pour pouvoir traverser la place sans avoir à subir le regard des autres enfants. Sans les voir s'amuser, sans entendre leur rires. Cependant, il n'avait pu résister à cette envie de voir fonctionner une poupée de son frère. Mais là, il n'eut pas le choix, il fallait qu'il passe.

Gaara marcha si vite parmi les enfants, qui se figèrent, stoppant un instant leurs jeux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, qu'on aurait pu croire que c'est lui qui avait peur et qui fuyait. Il passa à proximité de son frère qui s'accroupit, remontant le mécanisme de sa poupée, comme si de rien n'était, pire insulte que toutes celles qui lui montaient à la gorge. Tel un souffle de vent glacial s'engouffrant par une fenêtre, l'indésirable traversa la place. Un insecte imprudent se posa près des enfants regroupés autour du faiseur de poupées.

A peine Gaara avait-il disparut que le silence fut rompu, que les enfants retournèrent à leurs jeux. Un léger malaise restait cependant. Kankurô gardait les yeux au sol, la mâchoire crispée. Un léger tic troublait son expression de marbre. La poupée s'approcha de l'insecte. La main de Kankurô bougea légèrement. Une pointe surgit du ventre du jouet et transperça l'insecte. Précis, rapide, surprenant. Le visage encore poupin du garçon se détendit brutalement.

Vite… Il passa dans la petite ruelle où le linge étendu en travers des bâtiments projetait de petites ombres au sol tel une armée de nuages artificiels… La poussière se soulevait à chacun de ses pas avant de retomber silencieusement. Vite… Les escaliers… La volée de marche qui s'élevait vers le ciel azur. Vite… Le rempart protégeant le village…. Le soleil qui brillait là-haut, tout en haut…

Essoufflé, Gaara aperçut Asahi qui patientait en lisant un livre. Paisible image d'une petite fille auréolée de ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus volaient sur les mots, s'attardaient sur les images, permettant à son imaginaire de former l'histoire dans sa tête, son histoire à elle. Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit que Gaara venait d'arriver. Il haletait doucement, passant une main sur son visage. Asahi referma son ouvrage pendant qu'il s'asseyait prudemment à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda doucement le garçon, en s'approchant.

Oh… _Contes pour petits Shinobis_… » dit-elle en caressant la couverture en papier glacé. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. « Tu connais ?

Un peu… » répondit Gaara. « Yashamaru m'a appris à lire là-dessus.

C'est quoi ta préférée ? s'enthousiasma la fillette. Moi c'est celle de la grande Kunöichi Hirugao, qui sauva son village avec son seul sabre. Elle est si forte, si brave ! En plus, elle est belle, avec ses grands yeux noirs et des cheveux d'ébène ! »

Asahi ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui caresser le visage. Elle souffla, ce qui fit sourire Gaara. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, comme s'il était gêné.

« Je ne la connais pas celle-là. » murmura-t-il, comme s'il était désolé. Yashamaru avait sélectionné les histoires et celle-ci était un peu trop compliquée quand il avait appris à lire. Depuis, Gaara n'avait pas songé à rouvrir le livre de contes, perdu dans la bibliothèque de son oncle parmi ses ouvrages de médecine.

Asahi ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux que je te la lise ?

Euh… Je veux bien. » répondit Gaara, timidement.

Asahi tapota à côté d'elle. Avec ce geste, elle voulait que Gaara se rapproche d'elle. Devant son hésitation, elle glissa sur le banc et passa un bras autour de lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir les images du livre de contes.

« Il était une fois…. »

La petite voix fluette raconta les aventures d'Hirugao, terrible guerrière de Yuki no Kuni qui défendit les montagnes de son village, chevauchant son destrier. Les enfants tremblèrent à l'unisson, lorsqu'elle fut prisonnière par le chef des rebelles, une bande de brutes sans foi ni loi, assoiffés de sang. Ils furent soulagés lorsqu'elle parvint à s'enfuir, passant dans les eaux glacées de la rivière, portant sur ses épaules les espoirs et les rêves de son village. Lors de l'affrontement final, la voix d'Asahi se fit aussi tranchante que les lames des sabres qui s'entrechoquaient dans des cliquetis de fer et des gerbes d'étincelles. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle vainc et devint chef du village, ils se réjouirent que l'histoire finisse bien pour elle.

« Tu racontes bien les histoires… » murmura Gaara.

Asahi eut un petit rire.

« Alors ? Tu l'as aimée ? Elle est forte, Hirugao, hein ? Quand je rentrerais à l'Académie, je ferais tout pour devenir comme elle.»

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Lové contre Asahi, il se sentait en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne, excepté Yashamaru. Il ne sentait aucune peur parcourir Asahi et cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'il sourit. Ce moment avec son amie lui avait fait oublier la scène devant l'école.

« Je vais bientôt rentrer à l'Académie. Continua Asahi. C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit. Il y a encore des papiers à remplir et tous pleins de trucs que je ne comprends pas, mais je suis si pressée ! Il y a tant de choses à apprendre ! »

Elle se pencha vers Gaara.

« Toi avec ton sable, ça sera facile, non ? »

Gaara haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… dit il. Père m'apprend un peu le Ninjustu mais Yashamaru m'a dit que je n'irais pas à l'école tout de suite… Il dit que je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

Il baissa la tête. Aller à l'école signifiait devoir se mêler aux autres, subir sans cesse leurs regards et leur peur. Peut-être ne franchirait-il jamais les portes de l'Académie, puisque c'était son père qui lui enseignait tout.

Asahi eut l'air désolée par son air triste. Elle posa son livre à côté d'elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Gaara-chan. Ca me fait de la peine… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva son menton. « Allez fais-moi un sourire. Tu es plus mignon quand tu souris. Même si ce n'est pas souvent. »

Gaara fit une grimace qui parut la satisfaire. Asahi lui rendit un sourire qui découvrit ses petites dents. Elle eut un sursaut comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« Au fait… Qui est ce Yashamaru dont tu parles tout le temps ? »

Cette question fit rendre le sourire de Gaara plus franc. Qui était Yashamaru ? Ah… C'était la personne que Gaara appréciait le plus. La seule à vraiment se soucier de lui. C'était tout un monde, Yashamaru. Le mentor, le protecteur… Les yeux pleins de gaieté, Gaara prit une grande inspiration.

« Yashamaru, c'est…. »

Un repas en famille dans la salle à manger. Seuls les couverts raclant les assiettes et les bruits de mastication troublaient le lourd silence. Pas une parole, pas un seul rire. Seul le patriarche donnait le droit de parler. On n'osait pas le déranger lors des repas qu'il passait avec ses enfants. Au bout de la table, il mangeait paisiblement, n'ayant que des regards furtifs vers ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.

Kankurô balançait ses jambes, ennuyé. En face de lui Yashamaru lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il devait garder patience. A la droite de son père, Temari posa timidement ses yeux sur lui. Elle les détourna aussitôt. Elle aurait pu paraître trop provocante à le regarder franchement. En bout de table, le dernier de la famille mangeait sans trop paraître apeuré. Il redoutait ces repas. Il craignait le regard de son père.

Depuis quelques temps, il se montrait de plus en plus distant. Gaara pensait et savait très bien que c'était parce que les leçons se passaient plus très bien. Il avait du mal à contrôler la chose en lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, il y parvenait de moins en moins. Elle était trop forte. Et puis ces regards méprisants… Alors il mangeait le nez presque dans son assiette. Pour fuir encore.

« Temari… »

La voix paternelle s'éleva enfin. Temari attendit la réprimande. Oui, elle s'était montrée trop impertinente.

« Comment se passe les cours ? J'ai vu le professeur Haruka, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a fait part de tes difficultés en Taijustu. Par contre, tes sorts et ta maîtrise du Ninjustu sont remarquables… »

La fillette répondit un faible « Oui, père ». Elle craignait qu'il ne la gronde à cause de ses mauvaises aptitudes au corps à corps. Mais il n'en fut rien. Un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Temari.

Kankurô fit une moue qu'il ravala lorsque son père s'adressa à lui. Simplement quelques mots, une question sur sa journée, mais quelque chose qu'il désirait et redoutait à la fois. Etre enfant du Kazekage signifiait être un exemple de bonne conduite. N'avoir rien à se reprocher, être digne, être au meilleur de soi chaque jour. Etre aussi rigide que son père.

Et puis le silence se fit à nouveau. Pas un seul mot au benjamin. Pas même un regard. Gaara l'avait deviné, son père s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, même lui. Quand Gaara chercha du réconfort auprès de son oncle, cherchant une réponse sur son visage, celui-ci détourna la tête. Le garçon replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette vide. Il n'était vraiment malheureux, mais il se sentait tellement seul. Malgré le fait que toute la famille soit réunie. Avant… Ce n'était pas comme ça. Kankurô faisait un peu le pitre, Temari souriait, Père parlait plus… Il n'y avait pas cette frugalité de mots. Il se sentait responsable de cette situation. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise…

Il aurait du sentir que cette journée-là ne serait pas comme les autres. Un signe pourtant clair… Kankurô lui avait parlé… Parlé normalement, presque… Un signe… C'était un jour particulier.

Tandis qu'il nouait les lacets de ses chaussures de façon empressée, il vit le pied de son frère se planter juste devant lui. Gaara releva la tête, lentement, comme craignant quelque chose. Son aîné le dardait d'un air narquois. Que signifiait donc ce regard ? Cette lueur maligne dans les yeux marrons de son frère ?

Après une petite hésitation, il se décida à parler.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es si pressé… Tu vas la voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaara se figea un instant, puis retourna à ses lacets.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je sais que tu vois une fille… »

Le garçonnet ne répondit toujours pas.

« Elle doit être bien bête pour jouer avec toi… Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Je ne pense pas…»

Gaara se redressa et serra les poings.

« Tais-toi ! Arrête ! Tu ne la connais pas, alors tais-toi ! »

Kankurô recula sensiblement. La lueur folle dans les yeux de son frère avait mis fin à sa témérité. Attiré par les cris, Temari arriva en courant vers l'entrée pour découvrir Gaara qui du haut de ses cinq ans faisait de plier son aîné de sept ans.

« J'en ai marre d'être tout seul ! Toujours… Toujours tout seul ! Temari et toi, vous ne jouez jamais avec moi ! Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi, grand frère ? » hurlait-il à présent, du fond de son cœur, du fond de son enfance. « Pourquoi vous me détestez autant ? Je n'y peux rien moi, si je suis comme je suis ! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! Et pourtant, je suis toujours tout seul ! Tu ne me laisses jamais toucher tes beaux jouets ! Temari, elle ne me lit pas d'histoires ! Alors que les autres, ils ont des frères et des sœurs qui jouent avec eux ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Hein ? On s'en prend toujours à moi ! On me laisse toujours dans mon coin… Asahi-nee-san, elle, au moins, elle n'a pas peur de moi !»

Surpris par ses propres cris, Gaara plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux verts, il se sentait si lourd, tellement lourd… Mais en même temps…. Si soulagé d'avoir dit tout ça… Tout ça… Mais d'où cela sortait-il ? Toute cette peur… Toute cette rancœur.. C'était ce qu'il pensait… Ce qu'il pensait en voyant toutes ces fratries jouant ensemble, se disputant pour des broutilles… Ce qu'il désirait ardemment. De la simple fraternité.

Et pourtant quel était ce sentiment de haine à l'intérieur de lui ? Cette impression glaciale qui lui prenait les entrailles ? Cette envie de voir son frère souffrir, souffrir autant que lui ? Etre seul, qu'est-ce cela faisait mal… Si mal… Mal partout dans le corps et dans la tête… Mal… C'était la chose… la chose en lui. Cette cruauté, cette sensation de flottement quand il se mettait trop en colère… La chose… Le sable… Et c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait cette haine envers son frère à cet instant.

Temari attrapa Kankurô par le col et le tira en arrière.

« Ca suffit. » Le ton était sec, l'attitude posée.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas mettre Gaara-dono en colère » dit-elle à son cadet qui se dégagea. « Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Elle dévoila son ventre rond couvert d'anciennes traces de coups. Kankurô détourna la tête, il avait peur.

Gaara déglutit, il avait tellement honte. Il ne souvenait que trop bien de cette scène. La chose avait touché sa propre sœur. Sa propre sœur…

« Je suis désolé, grande sœur… Mais je ne le voulais pas… Ce n'était pas de ma faute… »

C'était la vérité. Parfois, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il perdait la tête… Et il blessait les gens. Même ceux de sa famille… Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à changer cela.

Temari souffla.

« Je sais… Tu me l'as déjà dit ».

Regard furtif, hésitant sur Gaara. Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de jouer avec Asahi. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais pourtant…

« Elle doit t'attendre, non ? Ce n'est pas très poli de laisser une fille patienter trop longtemps… Retiens bien ça.»

Temari… Elle lui tournait le dos, comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée. Gaara sourit faiblement, et partit en courant dans la rue. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était vraiment pas une journée comme les autres…

« Ouh… Ouh… Où es-tu Gaara-chan ? »

Asahi parcourut les rues de Suna en courant, les mains en porte voix. Dans sa main, un shuriken de carton lui servait d'arme. Bien caché, le petit garçon pouffa de rire. Il entendit les pas de la fillette se rapprocher de lui, avant de s'éloigner.

« Gaara ! Gaara ! »

Asahi posa ses poings sur les hanches.

« Ca alors ! Où peut-il bien être ! »

Elle pesta sourdement avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Mais les explosions de rire de Gaara la stoppèrent net.

« Ah ! Je vais te trouver, Gaara-chan ! » s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air convaincu.

Elle lança son shuriken factice sur le sable.

« Raté. » s'exclama une petite voix.

Du sable s'écoula de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une petite dune dans le terrain vague. Mais bientôt, Asahi pût constater que cette légère irrégularité du sol n'était autre que Gaara, recouvert de sable. Devant sa mine déconfite, le garçonnet éclata de rire.

« Je t'ai bien eue ! » s'écria-t-il.

Mais son rire s'étouffa devant le visage d'Asahi. Elle fronçait les sourcils et une ombre passait sur son visage.

« Tu… tu es fâchée Asahi-nee-chan ? » balbutia-t-il.

La fillette secoua la tête. Elle eut une petite moue dépitée.

« C'est de la triche, Gaara-chan ! C'est trop dur de jouer aux ninjas si tu utilises ton sable !

Désolé… »

Gaara baissa la tête, il pensait qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose à ne pas faire. Asahi ne voudrait plus jouer avec lui maintenant. Mais la fillette lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« On va juste changer les règles, alors. »

Gaara hocha la tête, rassuré de sa réaction. Il était tellement content de pouvoir être avec Asahi. Même si des fois, il devait jouer à la poupée. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas seul. Cependant, il trouvait parfois étrange cette situation. Asahi ne s'était pas formalisée de sa particularité. Elle avait même assuré que chacun avait quelque chose d'unique. Lui, c'était cet esprit du sable qui s'enroulait autour de lui. Et parce qu'il l'avait aidée, elle le trouvait gentil.

Les cris des autres enfants du village retentirent dans les rues du village. Les rires ne tardèrent pas à envahir le terrain vague où se tenaient Asahi et Gaara.

« Ouais ! »

Deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et simulèrent un combat au kunaï. Encouragés par les cris et les vivats, ils roulèrent au sol.

Gaara recula de la scène. Visiblement apeuré, il prenait du recul afin d'anticiper sa fuite, au cas où les autres s'apercevraient de sa présence. Asahi regarda vers les enfants puis vers lui. Elle semblait partagée entre deux sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait se douter de ce qui s'en suivrait.

« Eh ! Eh ! On fait deux équipes et on joue aux ninjas ! » s'exclama un garçon.

Cette proposition mit tous les enfants d'accord et fin à la pseudo bagarre. Mais en faisant les équipes, on s'aperçut de la présence d'Asahi… et de Gaara.

« Oh, non ! L'enfant du sable ! »

Cette exclamation pétrifia tout le monde. Les visages fermés se dirigèrent vers le garçonnet.

« Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'on en veut pas de toi, sale monstre ! »

Le cri courageux venait de l'intérieur du groupe, si bien qu'on ne pouvait deviner qui l'avait lancé.

Les pupilles de Gaara se contractèrent. Il mit une main devant son visage, se protégeant ainsi des éventuelles pierres et de la vision des autres. Leurs expressions… Les pierres, il le savait, ne l'atteindraient pas, c'était plutôt leurs regards qu'il fuyait.

« Laissez-le tranquille. »

La voix menaçante, le regard bleu voilé de colère… Elle était méconnaissable. Et pourtant c'était bien Asahi qui s'était dressée devant le groupe d'enfant. Seule face à tous.

« Laissez-le tranquille. » répéta-t-elle.

Le soleil de ses cheveux s'était assombrit, ce n'était plus des cascades dorées mais des dunes de sables balayées par la tempête qui s'agitaient sur ses épaules. Elle serra ses petits poings.

« Il a le droit d'être là. Continua-t-elle. Il n'est pas méchant. »

Devant cette réaction inattendue, les enfants s'entreregardèrent. Une fillette plus âgée que tous les autres, qui avait du recevoir une porte dans le nez durant sa petite enfance, au vu de la forme de son appendice olfactif, s'avança. Elle eut un petit bruit de gorge méprisant.

« Ca se voit que tu viens juste d'arriver, gamine. » dit-elle froidement. « Tu ne connais pas les règles ici. Tes parents ne t'ont pas dit ? Il est interdit de s'approcher de… Gaara-sama. »

Elle avait prononcé le nom et l'attribut de respect avec tant de dégoût qu'Asahi se dressa de colère. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle protégeait son camarade de jeu.

« C'est un monstre… Il n'est pas comme nous. Il est dangereux. » continua la fillette au nez aplati.

Asahi jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara qui se tenait derrière elle. Ce que contenait le regard du garçon pétrifié la revigora et lui fit prendre une attitude plus déterminée.

« C'est faux, dit-elle, les dents serrées. Gaara-chan est gentil. Il n'est pas un monstre. Sinon, il vous aurait tous battus… C'est vous les monstres, parce que vous lui jetez des cailloux, vous ne voulez pas jouer avec lui. »

La grande fille se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« C'est mignon ! ricana-t-elle. Nous, des monstres ? Au moins, aucun d'entre nous n'a sacrifié sa mère le jour de sa naissance pour être possédé par un esprit assoiffé de sang ! »

Asahi resta pétrifiée. Devant son expression la fille eut un sourire triomphant.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense… qui sait… peut-être en aura-t-il assez de toi et qu'après…

NON ! cria Asahi. Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas du tout. Gaara est tout petit, il a cinq ans… Il n'est pas ce que tu dis. Les monstres sont des grosses bêtes moches aux dents pointus et aux yeux pleins de sang, on ne voit ça que dans les livres. Tu t'es regardée, toi, avec tes yeux méchants et ton nez en forme de poire ? »

C'en fut trop pour la grande fille. Elle se jeta sur Asahi et lui tira les cheveux. La fillette ne se laissa pas faire, elle lui envoya une gifle. Des cris, des coups… Les deux enfants roulèrent à terre.

« Vas-y, Yônashi ! Arrange lui le portrait ! » cria-t-on.

Le groupe forma un cercle autour des deux combattantes. La grande fille griffa le visage d'Asahi qui riposta en lui mordant la main. Personne ne pensait à les séparer. Non, une sorte d'expression affamée se lisait sur les visages, comme si les enfants prenaient plaisir à les voir se battre. Ils criaient et ces cris ne faisaient que renforcer l'ardeur des deux fillettes. Ils voulaient voir Yônashi l'emporter sur l'étrangère, même si elle la blessait sérieusement.

Certains reculèrent pour laisser les deux ennemies rouler sur le côté. La grande fille avait le dessus à cause de sa taille de perche et sa force. Asahi, plus frêle et plus jeune ne put rivaliser plus, malgré toute la frénésie qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle gémit quand la grande fille lui tira les cheveux si fort qu'elle en eût les larmes aux yeux.

En retrait, Gaara regardait le spectacle d'un air terrifié et impuissant. Asahi… Asahi le défendait bec et ongles, malgré sa faiblesse. Et lui… Il n'allait pas laisser cette grande fille au nez écrasé la battre comme un rien. Mais… et si… Le sable avait déjà blessé des gens… Et si il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler ?

« Allez Yônashi ! Tape-la ! »

Comment les enfants pouvaient-ils encourager un tel spectacle ? Comment pouvaient-ils se repaître du sang et des larmes des autres ? Pires que les adultes… Cette avidité… Comme si ce qui se déroulait était la catharsis de cette peur vicèrale qu'ils éprouvaient envers l'enfant du sable.

Yônashi saisit Asahi à la gorge et la secoua comme un prunier contre le sol. Gaara resta pétrifié. Asahi… Elle était en larmes. Et il restait là sans rien faire. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« Asahi-nee-chan… » murmura-t-il soudain.

Il ne pouvait pas rester la sans rien faire… Et cette grande fille… Et ces autres enfants un peu bêtes… Il sentit le sable couler autour de lui. Il se redressa, les poings serrés de colère... De sa colère… de celle du monstre…

« ASAHI-NEE-CHAN ! »

Ses yeux étaient parcourus de vaisseaux éclatés. Le sable fonça sur Yônashi…

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La voix de l'adulte fit retomber toutes les passions. Sauf celles des fillettes qui se battaient. Le sable se dispersa sous le coup de la surprise.

« Yashamaru… » murmura Gaara, perdu.

L'oncle de Gaara se précipita vers les deux combattantes et les sépara.

« Ca suffit ! » cria-t-il.

L'autorité de l'adulte refroidit enfin l'ardeur des fillettes. Asahi essuya ses larmes et le sang qui coulaient de sa joue. Yônashi se comprima l'œil droit qui avait pris une couleur violacée.

« C'est elle qui… » commença-t-elle.

Mais Yashamaru ne la laissa pas continuer. D'ailleurs, les parents ameutés par les cris venaient d'un pas pressé récupérer leur progéniture, ce qui n'arrangea pas son cas.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de t'en prendre à plus petite que toi ! Est-ce ça que tu apprends à l'académie ? »

Le ton sec fit taire la grande fille. Le ninja médical était d'habitude si doux. Elle retint ses larmes et lança un regard haineux à Gaara. Elle pesta quelque chose entre ses dents avant de s'en aller d'un pas claudiquant.

Yashamaru soigna Asahi qui pleurait toujours. Pétrifié, Gaara n'osait s'avancer. C'était de sa faute… S'il n'était pas resté là… Rien ne se serait passé. Il retint avec difficulté les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Puis, il se décida à bouger.

« Asahi-nee-chan… » dit-il d'une petite voix brisée.

Mais l'arrivée de la mère d'Asahi lui fit perdre tout courage pour s'excuser. Il n'entendit même pas les mots qu'elle échangea avec son oncle. Il restait les yeux fixés sur Asahi qui ne le regardait même pas. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère, n'arrivant pas à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé tellement les sanglots l'étouffaient. Gaara vit Yashamaru s'approcher. Il ferma les yeux, attendant une remontrance, mais rien ne vint. Yashamaru lui tendait juste la main, l'invitant à rentrer. Gaara prit alors la main de son oncle. Tandis qu'ils s'en allaient, Gaara échangea alors un regard avec Asahi, et les larmes qui lui coulèrent alors sur les joues valurent plus que toutes les excuses qu'il aurait pu dire.

Après ceci, Gaara craignit qu'Asahi ne veuille plus jouer avec lui. Mais pas du tout. Cette bagarre avait convaincu la fillette que ces gamins-là étaient une bande d'idiots. Toutefois, Gaara commençait à ressentir une certaine retenue dans son attitude. Il fallu un petit moment pour que les nuages se dissipent et que le soleil brille à nouveau sur leur nouvelle amitié.

Ce qu'il y avait à craindre était la réaction des parents d'Asahi. Le compagnon de sa mère lui avait fait des remontrances quand à son attitude inacceptable et ses fréquentations. Mais comme Asahi était d'une nature obstinée, elle subissait les disputes sans trop en tirer de leçons. Elle était comme les rayons du soleil. Coûte que coûte, ils allaient tout droit, contournant ou traversant les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux. A cause de cet incident, tout le monde connaissait le lien affectif qui liait les deux enfants. Et bon nombre de dents grinçaient lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Suna.

Les murmures, les regards… D'une hostilité permanente…

« Regardez-moi ça… si ce n'est pas malheureux… » disait-on. « Les parents sont donc irresponsables… - Elle n'est pas normale cette gamine… - Un jour, sa mère va la retrouver dans un sale état… - Il va s'en lasser. Il va la blesser. Dès qu'elle fera quelque chose qui lui déplaira… - Je croyais qu'il était sous bonne garde… »

Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il pouvait se sentir normal. Un enfant comme un autre… Il pouvait ainsi moins penser à la chose en lui. Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient y comprendre ?

Pour éviter les ennuis avec les autres parents, Yashamaru prenait de plus en plus Gaara avec lui. Ceci rendait triste le garçonnet. Cependant, cela ne rendait que plus agréables les moments qu'il passait avec son amie. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leur petit monde innocent, où les poupées et les peluches sont vivantes, où les contes se réalisent pour de vrai et où le ninjustu n'est qu'un jeu. Alors ce que les adultes en pensaient…

Un jour, Asahi revint avec les larmes aux yeux. Gaara lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait. Il fallu quelques instants pour que la fillette lui réponde.

« Maman m'a grondé parce que je joue avec toi. » avoua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Mais je m'en fiche. » ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Peut-être cherchait-elle à s'en convaincre. En tout cas, son regard semblait déterminé.

Elle tira deux biscuits de sous son débardeur en tirant la langue.

« Peut-être aussi pour ça. »

Gaara prit celui qu'elle lui tendit. Mais ce coup-ci, il trouva qu'il avait une saveur amère. Sans doute les larmes d'Asahi rendaient tout plus triste… même le goût des gâteaux chipés dans le dos d'une mère.

« Asahi… » dit Gaara après avoir mangé tout le biscuit. « Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures… Si on joue plus ensemble, tu ne seras disputée, hein ?»

Asahi ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Non, non ! Je veux pas qu'on ne joue plus ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je m'en fiche si Maman se fâche ! Tu es mon copain… Mon seul copain. Il n'y a que toi de gentil… »

Mais Gaara semblait si triste. Si Asahi se faisait disputer trop souvent… Elle ne viendrait plus… Elle le détesterait… Il serait encore tout seul… Depuis qu'il connaissait la fillette, il commençait à oublier l'amertume de la solitude. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Asahi pleure…

Asahi sourit. Elle regarda le ciel sans nuages puis ferma les yeux se laissant chatouiller par les rayons du soleil de cette chaude matinée. Gaara gardait les yeux fixés sur elle, comme s'il ne trouvait rien de plus fascinant. Comme il ne dormait quasiment pas, il passait ses nuits à détailler le moindre scintillement de ces cheveux couleur du sable. Cela le rassurait autant que les mots de son oncle. Il attendait impatiemment que le soleil se lève pour chasser les ténèbres angoissantes et les monstres qui peuplaient ses nuits.

Quand Asahi posa ses yeux sur lui, ses morceaux de ciel, elle se mit à rire. Devant son air intrigué, elle lui expliqua qu'elle trouvait que son visage était drôle. Il ne comprit pas, mais l'expression qu'il avait arboré en regardant son amie pouvait s'apparenter à celle d'un adorateur devant une divinité. Le garçonnet fit une moue dubitative.

« Asahi-nee-chan… » murmura-t-il soudain. « Est-ce que tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi ? »

La fillette sembla hésiter, comme si elle cherchait les mots juste à expliquer. Elle passa un bras autour de son ami avec un sourire.

« Non… Pas du tout…

Mais… à cause de moi, les enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec toi…

Ce n'est pas grave, assura la petite fille. Ils sont bêtes… Surtout cette grande bécasse de Yônashi. Méchante fille… En plus, elle est moche.»

Comme si la disgracieuse figure de la grande fillette suffisait à confirmer sa méchanceté.

Asahi serra si fort l'épaule de Gaara que du sable se glissa sous ses doigts pour le protéger. Asahi retira vivement sa main, comme par crainte que le sable ne s'enroule autour d'elle.

« Tu ne peux rien faire à… ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Gaara secoua lentement la tête. Il semblait encore plus triste. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être comme il était, pour ne pas avoir ce sable qui l'entourait en permanence. Certes, il le protégeait des blessures, mais pas de l'agression des autres, de leurs mots, de leurs regards. Ni de cette peur qui le séparait d'eux.

Asahi se leva, et s'étira pour soulager ses membres engourdis. Elle regarda vers l'ouest en fronçant les sourcils. Gaara se mit sur ses pieds à son tour et suivit des yeux la même direction. Au loin, d'énormes nuages noirs s'amoncelaient sur l'horizon, menaçants, se dirigeant vers le village telle une armée de démons affamés.

« Une tempête se prépare… » murmura Asahi. « Ils arrivent vite. »

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son ami. Une minute passa avant que le tocsin ne se mette à sonner l'alerte.

Les tempêtes de sable arrivaient soudainement et étaient parfois si violentes que tout le monde se terrait au cœur des habitations. Il y avait une certaine tension dans les rues de Suna dans les instants qui précédaient le tumulte. C'était calme… trop calme… Et puis, le vent s'engouffrait dans la moindre ruelle, balayant la moindre particule de sable et de pierre. Les nuages noirs assombrissaient le ciel, et on ne distinguait plus rien par les petites fenêtres des maisons.

Et soudainement, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et il pleuvait une heure ou deux avant que le ciel ne soit lavé et que le soleil ne réapparaisse, montrant un visage différent du village de Suna, un Suna fleuri et vert. Un visage rare, si rare, que tout le monde profitait des quelques plantes qui poussaient en à peine une heure avant de mourir la semaine suivante, étouffées par la chaleur et le sable.

Si Gaara avait été superstitieux, il aurait vu en cette tempête un mauvais présage. Mais les enfants ne se formalisent pas de ces choses de vieilles femmes. La tempête était une aventure et voir des fleurs les émerveillait, d'autant plus que c'était si rare de voir des couleurs éclatantes qui paraient le terrain vague d'un drap surréaliste.

Gaara était content. Il avait réussi à dénicher, grâce à son sable, la plus jolie fleur rescapée des jours de pluie. Il la recueillit avec un soin infini, prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer. Il en choisit d'autres et tenta d'en faire un bouquet aussi beau que ceux que préparait sa sœur pour les cours de l'académie. La pluie était un bon prétexte pour l'ikebana. Le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté mais il lui parut satisfaisant.

Il courut à travers les rues jusqu'à l'endroit où Asahi et lui se donnaient rendez-vous. La fillette patientait, assise sur un banc de pierre. Il lui tendit le bouquet aux tiges légèrement moites avec un sourire timide et sans mot dire. Asahi parût surprise et se mit à rire comme elle avait l'habitude. Elle avait plusieurs manières de rire, selon ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. Là, il s'agissait d'un rire joyeux.

« Gaara-chan ! Il fallait couper les racines ! » plaisanta-t-elle, pour cacher sa gêne.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asahi. Elle prit les fleurs des mains du petit garçon en le remerciant très bas. Cette déférence le fit bafouiller. Asahi se mit à rire plus fort et se pencha vers lui. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue avec un bruit sonore. Un baiser de petite fille.

Une ombre se dessina sur les deux enfants qui levèrent la tête. Un adulte de grande taille, le nouveau mari de la mère d'Asahi se tenait face à eux. L'expression de son visage n'avait rien de bienveillante ni d'amicale, surtout avec des traits aussi burinés. Mais particulièrement, c'était ce regard courroucé qui fit se raidir Asahi.

« Asahi… » marmonna-t-il.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. La gifle cingla sur la joue de la fillette, la projetant au sol si fort qu'elle en lâcha les fleurs.

« P… Papa… » gémit-elle en frottant sa joue cuisante.

Mais une autre gifle la réduisit au silence.

« J'ai honte de toi, Asahi, éructa l'homme. Tu es une sotte, une fille désobéissante. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas fréquenter une telle racaille ? »

La racaille en question n'était autre que Gaara. Le garçon était pétrifié par tant de colère de la part de cet homme qui n'était pas vraiment le père d'Asahi et qui se permettait de la frapper. Il se saisit du bras de la petite fille et la releva sans ménagement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies, assombrissant ses deux yeux, comme les nuages noirs de la tempête envahissant le ciel. Elle tenta de ramasser les fleurs au sol, mais l'homme les piétina sans ménagement. Asahi éclata alors en sanglots et reçu alors une paire de claques comme si son attitude était inacceptable.

« Asahi-nee-chan ! » s'exclama Gaara.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, et son regard, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la peur, se posa difficilement sur lui.

« Arrière, monstre ! » dit-il d'un voix tremblante, en reculant vers Asahi. « Laisse ma fille tranquille ! Ne t'approche plus d'elle. Ou… ou ton père sera prévenu que tu la persécutes ! »

En référer au Kazekage pour un problème mineur avec son dernier fils, voilà bien une preuve de la permanente crainte qu'exerçait Gaara sur les habitants de son village. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait trouvé ça risible.

« Allez viens, Asahi ! »

L'homme tira sur le bras de la fillette en larmes, l'obligeant à le suivre malgré ses protestations.

« Gaara est gentil ! Il ne m'a pas fait de mal ! » sanglotait-elle inutilement.

Mais son père riposta.

« Qui sait ce que cache un démon… Il suffit d'un pas de travers et… Il l'a déjà fait… Il peut recommencer… Erreur de la nature…»

Gaara baissa la tête. Quand il avait blessé des gens, il ne l'avait pas voulu. C'était la colère… C'était la chose en lui… Mais Asahi était la seule enfant qui arrivait à rester avec lui sans qu'il ne fasse rien… Sans qu'il ne se perde… Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal… Jamais… Il ne voulait plus être seul à nouveau. Il avait goûté au doux parfum de l'amitié, il n'allait pas retomber encore dans les abîmes de la solitude, perdu dans les ténèbres.

« Asahi-nee-chan ! cria-t-il, alors que la fillette se faisait traîner par l'homme.

Gaara-chan ! »

Deux mains enfantines tendues l'une vers l'autre, désespérément… Cherchant à se rejoindre, à franchir la distance que mettait l'adulte entre eux… Distance couverte en un éclair par le sable pernicieux qui se saisit de la jambe de l'homme de ses mains minérales.

Le cri qui sortit de la gorge de celui-ci trahissait sa peur et sa surprise. Il sortit un kunaï et trancha la main, puis prit Asahi dans ses bras et sauta sur les toits. Pétrifié, Gaara regarda le sable disparaître. Il porta alors ses mains à son front, la respiration saccadée. Les sanglots déchirèrent sa gorge et sa poitrine. C'était si douloureux dans son corps… Si douloureux… Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à sangloter parmi les petites fleurs aplaties et les pétales épars.

Il n'arrivait plus à approcher Asahi. On le lui avait interdit, craignant une sorte de mésentente avec les gens du village, avec les parents. D'une part, son oncle et son père gardaient Gaara de plus en plus avec eux, et d'autre part, Asahi était sans cesse surveillée. D'ailleurs, quand le hasard les faisait se croiser dans la rue, la mère de la fillette changeait de direction, l'entraînant avec elle. Asahi ne daignait même plus le regarder, elle n'osait pas, et ceci le faisait souffrir d'avantage.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle se fichait de ce que ses parents disaient. Mais le jour où ils avaient été brutalement séparés, la poigne du sable avait fracturé la cheville de son nouveau père. Ce qui avait considérablement changé l'esprit de la fillette. Elle commençait à croire ce qu'on lui racontait. Ses parents lui assénaient chaque jour le même refrain. Elle commençait à y croire… A y croire de plus en plus…

Asahi était confinée à l'intérieur de sa maison, ne pouvant sortir qu'accompagnée. Ses parents ne voulaient plus céder à ses caprices. Non, elle ne devait plus voir ce monstre. Même si c'était le fils du Kazekage. Ce n'était qu'une anomalie de la nature, il n'était pas comme eux, elle ne devait donc pas se mêler à lui. Ils auraient du agir plus tôt. Peut-être était-il trop tard….

Un jour, Gaara vit Asahi dans le terrain vague et il crut pouvoir enfin lui parler. Mais il stoppa net quand les autres enfants accoururent, mêlant la fillette à leurs jeux. Asahi riait avec eux, elle criait avec eux ! Avec une certaine, retenue certes. La présence des parents y était sans doute pour quelque chose… Gaara ne comprenait plus rien. Le cœur gros, il se détourna et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Là, il serra sa peluche qu'il avait délaissée depuis des mois. Il était à nouveau seul.

Le visage dévoré par les larmes, Gaara regardait la lune. Son père s'était montré si dur… Il ne comprenait pas… Il voulait juste ne plus être seul. Mais il n'avait pu le dire à son père, tétanisé devant son regard froid. Les mots étaient restés bloqués, et puis s'il avait osé répondre à son père, il l'aurait amèrement regretté. Il devait obéir, se montrer raisonnable. Mais il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi ? On s'en prenait toujours à lui…

Il se recroquevilla, serrant ses maigres bras autour de ses genoux. Les parents avaient peur pour leurs enfants. Et ça personne n'y pouvait rien. Son père s'était montré inflexible. Gaara devait donc éviter d'approcher les autres. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de blesser cet homme. Il avait juste voulu qu'elle reste avec lui. C'était tout. Cela lui faisait si mal de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher.

« Gaara-sama… »

Yashamaru s'approcha doucement. Lui non plus n'y pouvait rien. Gaara cherchait du réconfort sur son visage à demi noyé dans l'obscurité. Son oncle eut un sourire triste. Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Yashamaru…

Je sais bien que vous êtes triste… murmura l'homme au visage bienveillant. Mais vous devriez vous reprendre. Cela ne fera bonne impression demain, votre père sera mécontent.

Ce n'est pas juste, Yashamaru… » murmura l'enfant en passant sa manche sur ses yeux rougis.

« Je sais… Mais rien n'est juste, pour personne. Chacun à un devoir dans la vie, il faut obéir aux ordres…

Mais… On ne faisait rien de mal… Rien ! Pourquoi, Yashamaru ? Pour une fois que j'avais quelqu'un avec qui jouer… Pour une fois que j'étais comme les autres… »

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait que les larmes coulent. Il s'en fichait de ce que son père pouvait bien penser. Il se sentait si vide. Et ça faisait si mal.

« Et si je demande pardon à son père ? articula-t-il. Et si je lui disais que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Asahi est ma seule copine… »

Yashamaru secoua la tête.

« Cela ne changera rien, vous le savez…

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? »

Gaara porta les deux mains à sa tête. Elle lui faisait si mal, ça cognait. Des coups sourds répétitifs, comme un horrible grondement dans son cerveau. Le sable s'élevait lentement autour de lui, s'enroulant autour de son petit être, comme un vil serpent. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre la chose en lui. Le désir de tout laisser aller. De toute façon, c'était un combat inégal.

« Gaara-sama. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Le ton affolé de Yashamaru semblait le faire revenir à la raison. Quel regard il avait. Il y avait de la peur, et autre chose… De la douleur, peut-être…Gaara baissa la tête.

« Pardon… »

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sous les rayons de la lune, ils se plongèrent chacun dans leurs pensées. Gaara serra les poings. Peu importe ce que les adultes disaient, il voulait se raccrocher à cette lueur qui persistait à l'intérieur de lui. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il lui parle, et qu'importent les conséquences. Asahi…

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller voir Asahi directement chez elle. Il n'aurait jamais du. Mais il alla quand même. D'une main tremblante, il frappa à la porte de bois. Il attendit quelques instants, faisant force pour ne pas disparaître dans la rue. Et si on le chassait ? Par chance -ou malchance- ce fut Asahi qui ouvrit. Le sourire qu'eût Gaara se figea dès qu'il vit son visage. Elle avait l'air apeurée de le voir ici.

« Asahi-nee-chan… » commença le garçonnet.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir… coupa la précipitamment fillette. Si Maman te voit ici… Elle ne veut plus qu'on joue ensemble, tu le sais. Et moi, je ne veux plus être grondée... »

Elle baissa les yeux et la voix.

« Et puis… tu as fait mal à mon papa… Ce n'est pas gentil… Il ne peut plus travailler pendant un moment… Maman est furieuse… Elle dit qu'on a plus beaucoup de sous…

Je suis désolé, murmura Gaara d'un air piteux. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais j'étais…

Je sais… »

Les yeux d'Asahi avaient toujours eu un bleu pur qui fascinait Gaara. Mais là, ils étaient teintés de tristesse, ce qui les faisaient ressembler à un ciel délavé par une tempête.

« Mais… Je vais partir… Mes parents et moi, on va chez ma grand-mère pour que papa se repose. Et puis pour m'éloigner de toi, aussi, je crois. Je ne dois plus te parler… Pardon… Gaara-dono. »

Elle lui referma la porte au nez.

Gaara resta pétrifié sur place. Asahi allait partir… Longtemps… Et puis… Ils ne joueraient plus jamais ensemble… Plus jamais… Et cette phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête… « Pardon… Gaara-dono »… Gaara-dono… Elle l'avait appelé… Gaara-dono… Gaara-chan n'existait plus. Il n'existerait plus jamais… Les nuages avaient voilé le soleil. Gaara se mit à courir à travers les rues, sans but précis. Il finit par arriver à la terrasse où il avait rencontré ce petit rayon de soleil qui avait brillé pendant des mois sur sa solitude et se laissa aller à sa détresse.

Les jours passaient, ils n'avaient aucune saveur. Tout était uniformément gris. Un gris virant au noir, comme son humeur. Seul sur sa balançoire, son ours dans les bras. Ses yeux délavés fixant le néant devant lui. Son visage figé dans une éternelle tristesse. Elle était partie… Loin… Longtemps…

Qu'allait-il devenir, tout seul, attendant en vain ? Les jours passaient et tout était comme avant. Avant… Cela lui semblait si loin. Et douleur dans son corps… Il errait dans les rues du village, l'âme en peine. Les gens se détournaient, les enfants lui hurlaient après telle une bête galleuse, un être indésirable. Et cette peur…. Cette peur irrationnelle….

Une parenthèse dans sa vie semblait s'être définitivement refermée. Tout le monde agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Asahi n'avait été qu'un rêve fugace, un désir enfoui au fond de lui et qu'il avait rêvé tout éveillé. Une illusion née de cette envie de ne plus être seul… Oui… un rêve…

Des mois plus tard, quand la fillette revint au village, elle avait complètement changé. Laissée aux bons soins de ses parents et de sa grand-mère, loin de son ami, elle s'était laissée convaincre que Gaara n'avait que l'apparence d'un mignon petit garçon. Le monstre n'était jamais loin. La peur, le respect feint finirent par germer définitivement dans son cœur. Asahi ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole, elle craignait l'enfant du sable, comme tous les autres. Elle ne se mêlait pas aux insultes, certes mais il n'y avait qu'un pas. Son esprit avait été si habilement manipulé… Mais Gaara ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, car ses six ans étaient passés et « l'évènement » aussi. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'écoutera plus personne lui raconter des histoires, plus personne ne jouera au ninja avec lui. Plus jamais le même, en rupture totale avec le petit garçon qu'elle seule avait connu.

_Personne ne t'a jamais aimé…_

Ainsi sont façonnés les enfants. Les adultes brisent leur innocence. Même la plus forte des amitiés enfantines peut voler en éclats à cause des grands. Elle l'aurait aimé comme un frère, mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle est devenue comme tous les autres, distante, craintive.

Il est condamné à rester seul, à goûter cette amertume et ce fiel que provoque la solitude. Seul le démon lui tient compagnie. Il lui donne son âme, il lui laisse sa vie. Seul… Avec, au fond de son cœur, caché par la haine et l'envie de meurtre, ce petit rayon de soleil levant qui essaye vainement de percer les ténèbres qui l'entourent…

Voilà une petite fic sur Gaara. J'en ai eu l'idée après avoir regardé un épisode où on le voit tout petit. Après, je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul. Peut-être que le caractère ne convient pas mais c'est un coup d'essai. Mon premier one-shot. Il est écrit à un peu vite, mais bon. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Gaara. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Peut-être est-ce son histoire… Sais pas…

Sur ce, petites notes :

1 –nee-chan : suffixe appellation affective d'une grand sœur ou d'une personne qu'on prend pour modèle.

2 –dono : particule utilisée dans les relations maître- serviteur. Ici, Temari méprise son frère.

3 –sama : particule respectueuse, titre de monsieur ou de madame. En anglais, ils traduisent Gaara-sama par « Lord Gaara ».

4 –chan : suffixe utilisé pour les petits enfants.

Bon, cette deuxième version sera la bonne, j'espère. On m'a conseillé de retoucher la fin, qui est trop rapide mais je n'y arrive pas… Ca part n'importe comment…

Je vous laisse.

Aya Völsunga.


End file.
